


Captain America/Avengers Poetry

by Joxie



Series: Poems, Poems Everywhere [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, BDSM, Bisexual Bucky Barnes, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Crossdressing, Dom/sub, Het and Slash, Homophobia, Multi, Rape/Non-con Elements, Swearing, Threesome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2018-04-25 07:41:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 34
Words: 14,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4952101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joxie/pseuds/Joxie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I haven't been inspired to write any fanfic poetry for years then suddenly wham! Saying that please be aware that there will be  dark themes and hopefully some humour as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : I do not own Marvel Studios, nor any of the characters from the films. I do not make any money from the writing of these poems.

Blessed

Test tube baby serums son.  
Dangerous as a loaded gun.  
Twenty something ninety odd.  
Blessed by science not by God.  
Tony smirked the rotten sod.

 

(Avengers Assemble) Steve) 10/9/15 – 11/9/15)

 

Judas Kisses

Blood and hair are stolen from the body.  
Then his coffin is sealed tight.  
Hungry flames will deal with the rest.  
Burnt to ashes and scattered.  
At last he will be free from Judas kisses.  
And a world that has grown far too small.

 

(Civil War Steve’s death) 27/8/15) 

 

Scattered

Bucky has disappeared no surprise there.  
Tony is in his tower refusing all help.  
Clint has gone back to his family.  
Bruce and the Widow are making up  
for lost time.  
Thor with his ladies are Asgard bound.  
Sam is searching for Bucky.  
And the world and his wife are wondering  
who will fight for them now?

 

(Companion Poem To Judas Kisses) Post Civil War) 27/8/15)

 

Sweetheart Lover Baby Doll

A love that is newly awoken.  
Words which cannot be spoken.  
Sweetheart lover baby doll.

Hidden touches guilt embedded.  
They both know where this is headed.  
Sweetheart lover baby doll.

Driven towards a bed of sin.  
Allowing impure lust to win.  
Sweetheart lover baby doll.

War is hell but this is sweeter.  
Time is short it’s on the meter.  
Sweetheart lover baby doll.

 

(Captain America The First Avenger) Steve/Bucky) 1/9/15 – 2/9/15)

 

Rumlow Dreams

God he’s built I want to break him.  
Make him fear me make him crawl.  
Kick him cut him taste his tears.  
Castrate him make him nothing at all.

 

(Winter Soldier) Steve/Rumlow) 25/10/15)


	2. Chapter 2

Man, Woman Or Passing Goat

The future is a bore the past unreachable.  
Fight, avenge, protect rinse and repeat.  
A relic set on a pedestal.  
Cap doesn’t smoke, Cap doesn’t swear,   
Cap doesn’t fuck.  
Like hell Cap loves to fuck and boy can   
he swear.  
Yes he loves to fuck and is good at it.  
His vocabulary is also vast and colourful.  
Though remember kids smoking kills.

 

(Post Avengers Assemble - Steve) 3/9/15)

 

Darling Darcy

Darling Darcy drop your guard.  
Darling Darcy you make me hard.  
Darling Darcy be my sweetheart.  
Darling Darcy play the tart.  
Darling Darcy laughter and screams.  
Darling Darcy star in my dreams.  
Darling Darcy don’t say no.  
Darling Darcy let love grow.

 

Bold And Plucky 

Love me love my Bucky.  
Come on Darcy be bold be plucky.  
Twice the sex twice the love.  
We could fit hand in glove.  
You’re so pretty he’s so fine.  
Please be ours please be mine.

 

Ours

Sexy even when he glowers.   
Beautiful Bucky is completely ours.  
Feral in his lustful ways.  
We could stay in bed for days.  
Powerful, vulnerable and quite needy.  
Fine by us for we are greedy.

 

(Three Companion Poems (Post Winter Soldier) Steve/Darcy/Bucky) 5/9/15)

 

Language

Fucksome isn’t he Rogers?  
Pretty mouth neat tight arse.  
Now don’t be like that Rogers.  
Toys are meant to be shared.  
Bet he likes it good and hard.  
Does he beg does he scream   
for you?  
Really Rogers language you’ll  
make be blush.  
Want to save his arse Rogers?  
Take his place your mouth is just   
as pretty.  
Your arse as tight and tempting.  
Give me what he gives you.  
You won’t even have to come quietly.

 

(Post Winter Soldier) Steve/Rumlow) 4/10/15)


	3. Chapter 3

Tony’s Tower

Tony’s tower the envy of all.  
What an erection it isn’t small.  
Tony’s pride and Tony’s joy.  
Proving he’s a virile boy.  
Tony’s shield his leading light.  
Isn’t it large isn’t it upright.  
Never impotent it will spring back.  
Revealing everything you lack.

 

(Tony/Tower) 3/9/15)

 

Target

Patient in silence he waits.  
His target appears unaware vulnerable.  
But not defenceless never that.  
Memory stirs like an itch he can’t scratch.  
The target stops speaks to a young woman.  
Together they walk the target laughs.  
This isn’t right he takes aim and she falls.  
Into the shadows and away.  
His target is fast his target is good.  
But he won’t be caught this day.

 

(Post Winter Soldier) Steve/Bucky) 9/10/15)

 

Treasure

Powerful Peggy hand on her hip.  
Making Steve bite his lip.  
Powerful Peggy eyes that glare.  
Making Bucky stand and stare.  
Powerful Peggy whip in hand.  
Knowing where each blow will land.  
Powerful Peggy her word is law.  
Making Steve want more and more.  
Powerful Peggy makes everything right.  
Making Bucky see the light.  
Powerful Peggy takes her pleasure.  
Knowing each man is a priceless treasure. 

 

(Captain America The First Avenger) Steve/Peggy/Bucky) 5/10/15)

 

Heartbreak

Soulmate you say?  
Well okay.  
Isn’t that code for quick easy lay?  
I suppose it’s better than having to pay.  
For your information I’m not gay.  
Never will be come what may.  
Leave me alone go away.

 

(Steve/Rumlow) AU) 9/10/15)


	4. Chapter 4

Verdict

Bleeding out on the steps was he   
evermore beautiful?  
Bleeding out breath slowing   
and coming to a halt.  
Was a hero evermore wanted?  
Was a hero evermore loved?  
As time and blood ran out.

 

(Civil War Steve’s death) 30/8/15)

 

Forward Together

She is my master the one I obey.  
She owns me I live and breathe for her.   
Everything I am and will be blooms under  
her tender care.  
She bids me to fight and awards me   
generously.  
By allowing me to knee and serve her.  
She protects me as a good master should.  
I honour her as a good possession must.  
In balance we go forward together.

 

(Captain America The First Avenger) Steve/Peggy) 18/9/15)

 

A Certain Wickedness 

Go or stay and knee Barnes.  
Owning you will be no hardship.  
Pretty boys are to my taste their flavour  
so memorable.  
Obey without question be my attack   
dog Barnes.  
You are tainted and in need of correction.  
I am better than self-flagellation.  
There is a certain wickedness in your make up.  
Surrender and I will lighten your load.  
It is in my gift for him to touch you Barnes.  
For you to be his bitch by my order.

 

(Companion Poem To Forward Together) Captain America The First Avenger) Peggy/Bucky) 18/9/15)

 

Heartburn

Heart beaten black and blue.  
Somehow still managing to remain true.  
Memories shaken and knocked loose.  
We have come to an unlikely truce.  
Lifemare nightmare screams and tears.  
Our road is full of many fears.  
Shoulders back and standing tall.  
This time I’ll catch you if you fall.  
Heart beating fast or slow.  
I will never let you go. 

 

(Post Winter Soldier) Steve/Bucky) 29/8/15 – 30/8/15)

 

Heaven

Heaven is your cunt penetration my joy.  
Drowning in the heart of you.  
Welcoming of a small death.  
Taken out of myself I become part of you.  
Animal and human nature combined.  
To gratify and satisfy this painful hungry need.

 

(Captain America The First Avenger) Steve/Peggy) 18/9/15)

It took a while to convince myself that Steve would use a word like cunt. I finally told myself that he may not say it but he would certainly think it.


	5. Chapter 5

Warmth

Its cold he sighs crawling into my bed.   
Without thought spooning me close.  
Legs tangled breath hot on my neck.  
Hand drifting down my body then   
resting on my shame.  
A chuckle and fingers tease with ease.  
He’s good at this giving me pleasure   
binding me close.  
Hard he thrusts against me and   
we are lost  
Lost and hoping never to be found out.  
Its cold he sighs and I can only agree.  
As we cling together for warmth.

 

(Captain America The First Avenger) Steve/Bucky) 15/10/15)

 

Bloody Hands

Who wants to learn to kill and maim?  
Who in their right mind wants to go to war?  
Even if the reasons are sound and sensible.  
Still here I am with blood drenched hands.  
It’s a wonder I can still grip my gun.  
Here because he couldn’t be or so I thought.  
Then like a knight he’s rescuing his damsel   
in distress.  
God there’s a turnabout a splash of cold water.  
Don’t get me wrong I’m grateful and ail that.  
It’s just he shouldn’t be here even in all his glory.  
But he is and God forgive me I’m glad.

 

(Captain America The First Avenger) Bucky) 14/10/15)

 

War Zone 

Dysfunctional normal is long gone.  
If I was ever normal in the first place.  
Inverted one of the nicer terms for it.  
Perverted, queer, sodomite and many   
more that are not.  
My head space is a war zone.  
The arm is the least of my problems.

 

(Post Winter Soldier - Recovering Bucky) 3/9/15)

 

Blunt Trauma

Held down breached and screaming.  
Blunt persistent and brutal it hurts.  
It hurts, it hurts on every level.  
Can’t move take it take it.  
God it hurts eyes open blink away   
the tears.  
Don’t beg don’t plead you are nothing   
he is everything.  
Not a man now not even human.  
Just a thing, a weapon, the asset,  
But God it hurts.

 

(Bucky/Rumlow) 4/9/15)


	6. Chapter 6

Love And Madness 

Jefferson jump Jefferson sing.  
Jefferson see what this life will bring.  
Jefferson sigh Jefferson lust.  
Look in his eyes and you will find trust.

Jefferson love Jefferson try.  
Jefferson don’t let this man die.  
Jefferson hope Jefferson trust.  
Don’t let his love turn to dust.

 

(Captain America The First Avenger/Once upon A Time AU Crossover) Jefferson/Steve) 22/10/15)

 

Having just discovered Sebastian Stan’s Once Upon A Time clips on You Tube. I couldn’t help myself and fell hard for tragic/mad Jefferson.

 

Being A Dick

My unruly dick loves your mouth and arse.  
You quite entrance it and make it drool.  
Bend over and it smartly salutes you.  
Eager to mount an attack.  
Gun cocked and ready.

My unruly heart beats a little faster.  
You stretch giving my dick a peepshow.  
Leading my libido on a merry dance.  
Making my dick demand action and relief.   
He is ready, he is able and he wants to fuck.

My unruly needs that swamp and engulf me.  
Whoever heard of a yearning dick?  
Mine taunts me I kid you not.  
70 years it says time to get fucking.  
Then literally points at you.  
And you, you bastard smirk.

 

(Post Winter Soldier) Steve/Bucky) 20/10/15)

 

Sepia Tones

How the fuck did they surface?  
They were taken a life time ago.  
Slight skinny Steve in all his glory.  
Himself short haired and healthy.  
Black and white sepia tones.   
Fucking vintage they say.  
Fucking embarrassing he thinks.  
He’s not ashamed.  
Just wishes they had remained lost.  
Hell they’d been young and stupid.  
But the money was good.  
And they were hungry.  
And Steve kept getting sick.  
It seemed like nothing to strip.  
And put on a show.  
While the twats jerked off.  
Sticky hands taking pictures.

 

(Post Winter Soldier) Steve/Bucky) 5/9/15 – 6/9/15)

 

Realization 

He smiles for others but not for me.  
If anything he frowns and glares.  
And I die a little each time.  
A death by a million slights.  
He doesn’t talk at least not to me.  
Alone and yes lonely I feel so rootless.  
It’s my own fault for expecting so much.  
I don’t like this world and God I’m tired.  
He embraces new friends and rejects me.  
My road is clear my decision made.  
I’m going, I’m leaving the shield with him.  
It’s time to put myself first and find the will to live.

 

(Post Winter Soldier) Steve) 24/9/15)


	7. Chapter 7

Obedience

Darcy sits on Steve’s lap.  
Her fingers don’t need a map.  
To trace a nipple scratch through hair.  
Her words are chosen with great care.  
As Bucky watches as Bucky sees.  
His large bright eyes beg pretty please.  
But he is worthy he is good.  
Stays where he’s been told he should.

 

(Post Winter Soldier) Steve/Darcy/Bucky) 28/10/15)

 

Mercy

Tethered at my mercy a vision to behold.  
Christ on a crutch hell on wheels.  
There goes my common sense and morals.  
He’s for the taking and God I want to.  
Sweet merciful Jesus he is beautiful and dangerous.

 

(Civil War) Steve/Bucky) 21/10/15)

 

The Lion And The Lamb

Rough hands.  
With their own plans.  
To grope and squeeze.  
Taunt and tease.  
Nearly but not yet.  
Continuing to stroke and pet.  
I will come when he is ready.  
Still he takes it slow and steady.  
He’s in control and pleasure bent.  
Into another world I’m sent.  
Sub or dom who gives a damn.  
He is the lion to my lamb.

 

(Post Winter Soldier) Steve/Bucky) 29/10/15)

 

Prejudice On Parade

Really Rogers you can’t be gay.  
Not a man from your day.  
Think of the public think of the disgrace.  
Which not only you will have to face.  
The first boy you parade and kiss.  
Will make the zealots boo and hiss.  
If you dare to come out.  
The Avengers will suffer without doubt.

 

(Post Winter Soldier) Steve) 31/10/15)

 

Man Of Iron

Man of iron what have you done?  
You’ve dried the oceans and destroyed the sun.  
Man of iron who have you killed?  
Honourable Stevie and aren’t you thrilled.  
Man of iron in a tin can.  
Was his death a part of your plan?  
Man of iron absolution is rare.  
That’s if you want it that’s if you care.  
Man of iron rebel with style.  
Pierce in training can you say heil?

 

(Post Civil War) Tony) 25/8/15)


	8. Chapter 8

Beautiful Bounty 

Bucky has always been beautiful.  
Losing an arm having long unkempt hair.  
Nothing mars it his beauty always shines through.  
Though all Bucky sees is scars and disfigurement.  
Natural as human nature people want him.  
Steve was welcome and wanted in return.  
His handlers called it special training.  
Using the asset in every way possible.  
Nothing like Steve and his honest lust.  
That Steve still desires him scars and all.  
He thanks the god that abandoned him.  
Bucky admits he is broken though not useless.  
While Steve finds him useful he has purpose.  
They don’t talk about love.  
The word doesn’t fit they have out grown it.  
Love is for children someone once told him.  
He doesn’t remember who but they were right.  
The ties that bind them are stronger than that feeble emotion.  
Bucky is beautiful it’s a mask he unknowingly wears.  
Steve understands and doesn’t question.  
Bucky follows and never asks.  
Bucky is beautiful and deadly.  
Steve is handsome and calm.  
Together they are death though somehow the world still survives.

 

(Post Winter Soldier) Steve/Bucky) 8/11/15)

 

We Three

Tony is fascinated by both the man and his arm.  
He jabs at him aiming his words well.  
Bucky’s deadly calm is unruffled.  
Tony likes a challenge and Bucky is certainly that.  
Steve watches the pair Bucky’s silence and Tony’s noise.  
Turns and kisses Bucky’s frowning mouth.  
Takes his silver hand to lead him away.  
What about me? Tony asks.  
Bucky actually laughs and it doesn’t sound right.  
Steve holds out his other hand and waits.  
This is not surrender Tony says and takes it.  
Steve smiles he knows better.  
And so do both his subs.

 

(Post Winter Soldier) Steve/Bucky/Tony) 24/9/15)

 

Home

Upright and hard as a rock.  
Jefferson fondles Steve’s lovely cock.  
Lowers his head and licks his lips.  
Takes hold of Steve by the hips.  
Kisses the tip and follows it down.  
Banishing Steve’s pensive frown.  
Talented mouth eager and keen.  
Steve reacting like a desperate teen.  
Losing control coming hard.  
Jefferson slips past Steve’s guard.  
Sets up home in his heart.  
Steve will let nothing break them apart.

 

(Captain America The First Avenger/Once upon A Time AU Crossover) Jefferson/Steve) 2/11/15)

 

He Moves Me

What an arse he’s an arse.  
A handful even before the serum.  
Reckless bloody minded always right.  
Even if he’s wrong he’s right.  
His body a weapon which he tests to the limit.  
He strides forward clearing all before him.  
Magnificent deadly a natural leader.  
Armed to the teeth he moves me.

 

(Captain America The First Avenger) Steve/Bucky) 3/9/15 – 12/9/15)

 

Runaway

Why now? Why so sudden? Why him?  
He barely keeps himself together he is dangerous.  
She is secretive he wants to trust her.

What does she really want? What can he give her?  
Sex will be dangerous love even more so.  
Spiders eat their mates she could destroy him.

He wants to take her hand and flee.  
He wants and that is dangerous.  
When he runs he runs alone.

 

(Age Of Ultron) Bruce/Natasha) 1/10/15)


	9. Chapter 9

Four Words

Four words can break a heart.  
But he’s my friend.  
But he’s my world.  
But he’s my love.  
Three words can seal a fate.  
So was I.

 

(Civil War trailer)Steve and Tony) 9/12/15)

 

Mix And Match

Lost love regained.  
Steve doesn’t care if he is shamed.  
For clinging to Bucky without a care.  
Keeping him near unwilling to share.  
As for Bucky he is content.  
If this is the way his life will be spent.  
He needs Steve much more than he shows  
To protect him from life’s highs and lows.

 

(Post Winter Soldier) Steve/Bucky) 9/12/15)

 

Helpless

Bucky is beautiful Tony is smart.  
Steve would never tear them apart.  
There such a contrast both   
sweet and tart.  
Steve is helpless and gives them   
his heart. 

 

(Post Winter Soldier) Steve/Bucky/Tony) 11/12/15)

 

Wrong

Devil take you Tony.  
Why would you? How could you?  
Support such a bad law.  
When did you become the politicians   
puppet?  
I and many others fought a world war   
for the freedom.   
You are planning to curb.  
The voices you plan to silence.  
You are your father’s son and you are wrong.  
Freedom and choice is everybody’s right.  
And I will fight to my last breath and my   
last drop of blood.  
To prove how wrong you are.

 

(Civil War)Steve and Tony) 22/12/15)

 

Exasperation 

To be very frank.  
What Steve fancied was a wank.  
To thoughts of Bucky who he would   
love to spank.  
With each slap he would redden his flank.  
Curtail the strumpet impede his swank.  
A captain subduing a lower rank.  
This is the depth to which he has sank.

 

(Captain America The First Avenger) Steve/Bucky)12/11/15)

 

Cry Havoc

Head strong with a wild streak.  
A danger to himself and those around him.  
He attracts traitors, assassins and the mentally unstable.  
We do not need his agreement for these laws.  
He is not America and America will destroy him.  
Let battle commence let the fool fall.

 

(Civil War) Politician re Steve) 11/10/15 – 12/11/15)

 

Bright And Breezy

Never one to be loose and easy.  
Never one to be coarse or sleazy.  
His come on simple and quite cheesy.  
Kisses bright and kisses breezy.  
Touches light and very teasy.  
Loving him is very easy.

 

(Pre Captain America The First Avenger) Steve/Bucky) 6/11/15)

 

Sick At Heart

There is nothing civil about war.  
Its violence and death that’s all.  
You pick a side to kill for and hope to survive.  
You kill and injure those who were once friends.  
Then lose hope and become reckless.  
All turns to murder where right doesn’t matter.  
Sick at heart I am ready.  
I welcome the rest that a final death will bring.

 

(Civil War) Steve) 6/9/15)


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning Pray features suicide

As In The Beginning

This is how it ends in blood and death.  
As it began in war and violence.  
Hiding and fighting, fighting and hiding.  
Trusting a chosen few to guard my back.  
No longer young though age has not  
withered me.  
This is how it ends as in the beginning.  
Bucky and I taking a stand.  
Angels of death knee deep in blood.  
Waiting for the curtain to fall on this  
theatre of war.

 

(Civil War) Steve/Bucky) 20/12/15 – 1/1/16)

 

Creation

Between them she shines brightly.  
This misfit that fits them perfectly.  
She raises their perceptions.  
Between them she is hope and courage.  
Without her they are rudderless  
and heading for ruin.  
She is the making of them.  
In return they give her purpose.  
Creation in action handcrafted with care.  
They are in the end the making of her.

 

(Post Winter Soldier) Steve/Darcy/Bucky) 20/12/15 – 1/1/16)

 

Puzzle Pieces

If this is all I ever have  
it will be enough.  
More than I deserve many  
would agree.  
Steve doesn’t and clings.  
Two pieces of a long lost puzzle.  
We are a incomplete picture.  
Though together we click and fit.

 

(Post Winter Soldier) Steve/Bucky) 1/1/16)

 

Pray

They find them silent and cold.  
Huddled together eyes closed bodies still.  
Bloodless lips and naked.  
Looking young and improbably pure.  
If there is beauty in death then it is this.  
Silver arm catching the light.  
The shield abandoned on the floor.  
Whether heaven or hell has claimed them.  
Mortal man will never know.  
They can only hope and pray.

 

(Civil War AU) Steve/Bucky) 1/1/16) 

 

Trinity 

This shadow, this ghost that is haunting  
the tower.  
That was is Steve’s best friend.  
Maybe more who knows and Steve isn’t saying.  
The silent staring the atmosphere of menace.  
Is disturbing to say the least.  
They are worried for Steve and he simply  
doesn’t care.  
He only cares for his shadow, his ghost, his Bucky.

 

(Post Winter Soldier) Steve/Bucky) 1/1/16)

 

Memory Matters

He remembers Steve and not much else.  
He never strays far from his side.  
Watchful and ready to spring into action.  
Should the others get to bold and try?  
He's not sure what only that he needs  
to protect Steve.  
The others are worried he knows this.  
But they don’t matter to him.  
Steve continues to encourage him  
and that is all he needs.  
One day they will leave this tower never to return.  
But until then he guards his treasure  
and makes plans.

 

(Companion Poem to Trinity ) Steve/Bucky) 27/12/15 – 1/1/16)

 

This Moment

Kiss the killer kiss the soldier.  
Feel him up and make him hard.  
Lead him to your bed and mount him.  
Rock your hips and fuck him hard.  
Take his breath and take his sorrow.  
Clear his mind and make him strong.  
For this moment he is Bucky for this  
moment you are one.

 

(Post Winter Soldier) Steve/Bucky) 23/10/15)

 

Conflict 

Wrapped in the flag dripping with blood.  
Trudging through the filth and the mud.  
We shall be damned and thought impure.  
Damned because we follow this allure.  
Sinning in thought and sinning in flesh.  
Thoughts entangled while our bodies mesh.  
This sickness will not be cured by a pill.  
Father forgive me not that you will.

 

(Captain America The First Avenger) Steve/Bucky) 12/9/15 – 17/9/15)


	11. Chapter 11

Born Again

Caught afraid lipstick glinting.  
Lemon fragrance in the air.  
Blouse and skirt worn but clean.  
Lovely in his masculinity feminine in his allure.  
Pinned to the wall silent in his defiance.  
Fingers discover panties stretched and silky.  
Hard to the hand and wet to the touch.  
A moan a murmured assent lips meet and fuse.  
Skirt pulled up and on my knees.  
Panties pulled aside born again I’ve seen the light.

 

Mistress America

Silk panties under his uniform and a little cologne.  
He is my woman my Mistress America.  
He is the girl in my arms.  
Stolen kisses fumbled embraces are all we’ve got for now.  
And silk panties under his uniform.

 

Silk And Lemon

Returned to my woman my lovely girl.  
Memory stirs and so does my dick.  
Silk in abundance and fragrance of lemon.  
Wonder of wonders he still wants me.  
Though I am unworthy to make him my wife.

 

(Three Companion Poems - Pre Captain America The First Avenger/Post Winter Soldier) Steve/Bucky) 7/9/15)

 

Dialogue Dance

Jesus Steve.  
Okay okay relax I’m going to take care of you.  
Don’t I always take care of you?  
That’s my Stevie push back that’s it.  
Patience Rogers.  
Sweet Jesus yes.  
I love you Stevie.

Anything Bucky just please.  
Fuck yes.  
Move fuck Bucky I need.  
Fucking you jerk.

Jesus Steve.  
Anything Bucky just please.  
Okay okay relax I’m going to take care of you.  
Don’t I always take care of you?  
Fuck yes.  
That’s my Stevie push back that’s it.  
Move fuck Bucky I need.  
Patience Rogers.  
Fucking you jerk.  
Sweet Jesus yes.  
I love you Stevie.

 

(Pre Captain America The First Avenger) Steve/Bucky) 19/1/16)

 

Licence

Did you fuck that cunt Stevie?  
Did you cheat with the first bit of skirt   
to come your way?  
Did your new body give you licence to stray?  
War changes a man Stevie torture more so.  
Makes him jealous makes him possessive.  
Is that what you want Stevie?  
Whether or not it’s what you’ve got.  
Tread carefully my blue eyed boy.  
I’m watching you my love and all you do.

 

(Captain America The First Avenger) Steve/Bucky) 16/1/16 – 1/2/16)

 

No

He’s 19 and freshly fucked.  
I feel like I’m your pimp Bucky.  
It pays the bills Steve.  
I can get a job.  
Do you want to die Stevie?

The right answer the moral answer is no.  
But I don’t call this living.  
A man needs to work he needs to   
support himself.  
Not make a prostitute of his best friend and lover.  
So the answer is no with a heavy guilty heart.

 

(Pre Captain America The First Avenger) Steve/Bucky) 16/1/16)


	12. Chapter 12

Heavens Above

Sex is a need sex is a must.  
Both of her boys fill her with lust.  
Thighs pressed together she bites her lip.  
Heavens above she is losing her grip.  
She is wet and she is ready.  
She doesn’t want it slow and steady.  
She wants it wild without restraint.   
To wash away every taint.

 

(Post Winter Soldier) Steve/Darcy/Bucky) 21/1/16 – 4/2/16) 

 

Bonding

Spoilt yet neglected.  
Claimed yet rejected.  
High walls erected.  
He is protected.

Still they slip through.  
With friendship that’s true.  
Sticking like glue.  
The team that’s who.

 

(Post Avengers Assemble) Tony & Avengers) 5/2/16)

 

Strip Poker

I’m not a virgin far from it Tony.  
Where do you get these ideas from?  
Why do you think Bucky and I lived together?  
What do you think Peggy and I got up to?  
Not I Spy for sure.  
Though maybe strip poker.  
Just because it wasn’t talked about.  
Doesn’t mean it didn’t happen.  
And Tony it happened a lot.

 

(Post Avengers Assemble – Steve & Tony) 5/2/16)

 

Easy

Easy with women easy period some bitched.  
Charming and persuasive a dirty whore.  
Good with words even better at sex.  
A trail of yearning hearts behind him.  
And Steve always in front of him.  
Holding his leash firmly in his hand.  
One tug and he comes to heel.  
Camouflage my love.  
Camouflage and protection. 

 

(Pre Captain America The First Avenger) Steve/Bucky)29/2/16)

 

Confirmation

Yes I killed them Tony.  
Is that what you wanted to hear?  
Does it make you feel better to have a target now?  
Someone you can hate instead of yourself.  
I will not make it easy for you.  
Survival is now engrained.  
So come and get me Tony I’ll be waiting.  
And so will Steve.

 

(Post Winter Soldier)Bucky to Tony) 28/2/16)

 

Pledge 

Love the way you hate.  
And don’t even try to placate.  
Those who say you should forgive.  
You don’t believe in live and let live.  
No one can make you change your mind.  
You have become one of a kind.  
Dark to his light.  
Answer to his sorry plight.  
The truth in his lie.  
Both of you so eager to die.  
Come home my bright brave boys.  
Be welcome my broken toys.  
Let me give you a blessed release.  
My children you have earned your peace.

 

(Post Winter Soldier) Death to Steve/Bucky) 26/2/16)

 

Strength

Head down and on his knees.  
Only wanting needing to please.  
Wrists tied and body bare.  
A whip comes down with brutal flare.  
Pain bright and tears flow.  
This is the way that true love can go.  
Mouth stretched throat full.  
All is clear nothing is dull.  
Blocking guilt soothing the soul.  
This gives them strength this makes them whole.

 

(Post Winter Soldier) Steve/Bucky) 1/9/15)


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning The Fool features rape

Not The Man

None of you know me really.  
Steve Rogers is not the Captain.  
He is human and selfish like you Tony.  
So I’m not the man you thought.  
Well isn’t that a shame sorry to disappoint you.  
See I can do sarcasm as well.  
Yes we were friends through circumstances   
it now appears.  
Or you would understand why I won’t   
handover Bucky.  
Or sign your fucking register.  
No I’m not the man you thought.  
But then you never took the time to know me.

 

(Civil War) Steve to Tony) 17/3/16)

 

Where’s Your Hurry

So you love him I don’t care.  
Yes you’re hurting but I don’t share.  
My ears are deaf to your plea.  
He is mine and always will be.  
Leave us be without delay.  
Take your love and go away.  
This is the end you must know that.  
Where’s your hurry and here’s your hat.

 

(Post Winter Soldier) Steve/Bucky - Bucky’s reappearance leaves Darcy out in the cold) 8/3/16)

 

Release

A little pain to point up the pleasure.  
Tug on his hair each moan a treasure.  
Pinch his nipples squeeze his balls.  
Angels sing and the devil mauls.  
Bite to taste lick up the blood.  
Hear him gasp and beg so good.  
Sweet release my fair brave beauty.  
Pleasing you is no harsh duty.

 

(Post Winter Soldier) Steve/Bucky) 29/8/15)

 

Plaster Saints

They should have left him in the ice.  
In a world where Bucky was safe and loved.  
Not the real world to be sure.  
The real world sees them as heroes.  
Which they never were in reality.  
War made bastards of them all.  
The public haven’t ears for the story   
he could tell.  
Of horror, death and lust.  
Blood as an aphrodisiac violent and hot.  
They loved it and each other.  
No the world isn’t ready for their plaster   
saints to shatter.

 

(Post Avengers Assemble) Steve’s recovery could be going better….) 28/9/15)

 

Fuck It All

70 fucking years of shadows and death.  
70 fucking years of chill and ice.  
70 fucking years of blood and horror.  
70 fucking years of orders and obey.

What fucking recovery nothing changes.  
What fucking recovery still with the killing   
and death.  
What fucking recovery orders, orders   
and yet more orders.  
What fucking recovery nightmares and memory.

Fuck it, fuck it all, fuck them and fuck you.

 

(Post Winter Soldier) Companion Poem To Plaster Saints) Bucky’s recovery could be going better…) 26/8/15 – 6/3/16)

 

The Fool

A back handed slap sent him spinning.  
Tony definitely wasn’t winning.  
Two against one is hardly fair.  
Not that the other two seem to care.  
Shoved to his knees head pulled back.  
So went on their violent attack.  
Mouth ravished and aching jaw.  
Other hands that take and paw.  
The feel of flesh then blinding pain.  
His hope is gone it has been slain.  
Rape in war is a valuable tool.  
To think they’d not use it makes him   
the fool.

 

(Civil War) Steve/Bucky/Tony) 16/3/16)

 

To be honest I struggled with this poem true rape has featured in others poems but it was always a baddie who did the deed. Certainly not a hero like Steve or a semi recovered Bucky.

Could Steve be that frustrated that he would resort to rape? Is Bucky that damaged that he would willing help and take part in it? It’s likely that Bucky could be that damaged but Steve what would be his excuse for acting so out of character?

Maybe Civil War is the conflict that really breaks Steve leaving him with just a handful comrades and Bucky. Not an excuse just a state of mind or maybe he doesn’t need a reason. As he is not just raging against this war but what his life has done to him.

Then I thought stick AU on it and leave it as that, which would be too easy. So here it is not an AU and to a lot of people I suspect wildly out of character.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here have some poems in celebration of tomorrow, armed with hankies I will be heading for the cinema wish me luck!

Random Thoughts While Recovering 

Still such the willing martyr.  
Somehow by now I thought you’d be smarter.  
Should have known that was a none starter.

Rogers don’t be so retarded.  
The towers a jail where I’m safeguarded.  
Where my senses won’t be bombarded.  
By your side and not discarded.

While through my emotions I sift.  
Your loyalty and love gives me a lift.   
You keep me steady I do not drift.  
I love you Steve there is no rift.

Does the matter of Steve’s greatness.  
Depend on the matter of his straightness?

 

(Post Winter Soldier) Steve/Bucky) Bucky’s recovery) 25/4/16)

 

Steve’s Girl

I’ll be your girl Bucky promised.  
I’ll kiss your mouth and follow your lead.  
I’ll be your girl Bucky murmured.  
I’ll spread my legs and take your cock.  
I’ll be your girl Bucky told him.  
I’ll surrender to your lust and love you.

 

(Captain America The First Avenger) Steve/Bucky) 14/3/16 – 26/4/16)

 

Not Bucky

He’s not Bucky and wishing won’t make it so.  
His charm is brittle and his body sensual.  
Steve wants to beat him bloody.  
Then fuck him through the pain.  
Bite that smirk off his face.  
Jefferson is not Bucky.  
Steve wants to despoil him all the same.  
Make him cry out in pain and desire.  
Things he could never do to Bucky.  
And what’s more he knows Jefferson would let him.

 

(Post Avengers Assemble/Once upon A Time AU Crossover) Jefferson/Steve) 26/4/16)

 

Stalemate

Arguments, anger words spoken with heat.  
Each of them stuck on repeat.  
Give us Bucky and toe the line.  
Expletive expletive where the sun don’t shine  
Not communication at its very best.  
Their brains aren’t working and are at rest.

 

(Civil War) Steve and Tony) 21/4/16)

 

Rebuke 

Don’t give me your Winter Soldier look.  
I don’t care I don’t give a fuck.  
You are alive and gloriously warm.  
For that alone I would face any storm.

 

(Civil War) Steve/Bucky) Companion Poem To Stalemate) 17/4/16)

 

Foreplay Is Fun

Fighting is foreplay and foreplay is fun.  
Passion burning like a dying sun.  
Twice as bright and desperate to live.  
Each of you unwilling to forgive.  
Taking solace in dripping blood.  
Violent fucking and being misunderstood.  
Twisted by death and tortured by life.  
Used to cruel destiny and strife. 

 

(Civil War) Steve/Bucky) Companion Poem To Rebuke) 18/4/16)

 

Yielding

Big he is big all over and in-between.  
Full to the brim pinned covered pressed down.  
Can’t fight him need him to continue.  
Safe so very safe submitting to him.  
Only for him always for me.

 

(Post Winter Soldier) Steve/Bucky) 16/11/15) 

 

History Lies

History ignores what it will.  
To please the people give them a thrill.  
But when a hero awakes and won’t be still.  
History will have to pay the bill.

Steve rewrites every line.  
Kicks history in the balls and shouts mine.  
History wails then lets out a whine.  
Steve takes back his life and feels just fine.

 

(Post Winter Soldier)Steve)15/11/15) 

 

Imbalance

Love and war mix remarkably well.  
Base emotions rule both night and day.  
So he smiles at Peggy all sweetness and light.  
Then fucks me through any surface he can find.  
A bashful kiss or two for the lady.  
While I receive a playful slap then pushed to my knees.  
Not unwilling never that who could refuse Steve?  
Just I could use some tenderness at times.

 

(Captain America The First Avenger) Steve/Bucky) 4/11/15)


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning Here There Be Civil War Poems!

Four Civil War Companion Poems - The Trial, Warranty A Guarantee, Hangman & To be Sure

 

The Trial

Victims cry vengeance they can scent blood.  
This situation will come to no good.  
Tony leads them stoking the fire.  
Taking their emotions higher and higher.  
There will be death and immense sorrow.  
Blood today and pain tomorrow.

 

(Civil War) Tony) 22/10/15)

 

Warranty A Guarantee

Hand him over never.  
That would be neither right nor clever.  
Scapegoats are all the rage today.   
Blame the victim make him pay.  
I’ll put my body between him and you.  
That is the least to him that is due.  
Cut him and you will bleed.  
The smallest provocation will be all I need.  
He is my world my future and past.  
I will fight for him to the very last.

 

(Civil War) Steve/Bucky) 20/11/15)

 

Hangman

He’d done a Steve and followed his conscience.  
Now all he has is bitterness and politics.  
Seasoned with his guilt and anger.  
While Steve has his high moral ground and Bucky.  
And the Black Panther guarding him and his team jealously.  
Blithely ignoring all extradition requests.  
While Tony twists in a noose of his own making.

 

(Civil War) Tony) 4/5/16)

 

To be Sure

To be sure Peter is young.  
But if he can go to war he deserves to love.  
And if he deserves to love he deserves his choice.  
To be sure Peter’s choice may not seem healthy or safe.  
But it is his choice alone to make.  
After all the war is over and the rebels are pardoned.  
So why can’t he love this hurt and haunted man?  
To be sure Peter has Steve’s blessing.  
Even if he doesn’t need it to love Bucky.  
Nevertheless it is comforting that Steve understands.

 

(Post Civil War) Bucky/Peter) 22/5/16 – 26/5/16)

 

If Truth Were All

The more you hurt the more you squeal.  
From what I’ll do you’ll never heal.  
And who knows what you’ll reveal.

I’ll take your breath away.  
You’ll be glad to spill and pay.  
Hi ho you’ll make my day.

I wasn’t pushed I didn’t fall.  
Good grief if truth were all.  
My life would pall. 

I can’t be saved its far too late.  
My life is simply great.  
Hi ho this is my fate.

I’ve a talent to abuse.  
To torture and to use.  
Every which way you will lose.

Hi ho I’m on the ball.  
I’ll kill you all…

 

(Winter Soldier) Rumlow) 15/2/16 – 25/2/16)

 

Inspired by Noel Coward’s - If Love Were All (sorry Noel…)

 

Like A Trooper

Swears like a trooper thoroughly blue.  
He opens his mouth and out the words spew.  
He’s very creative to give him his due.   
No wonder he is beaten black and blue.

To mark up that face is truly a sin.  
How does he think he can ever win?  
His body is graceful and ever so thin.  
Goodness is rare but not so sin.

I will be right by his side.  
A follower a protector and guide.  
A powerful punch to turn the tide.  
We’ll take on this world side by side.

 

(Pre Captain America The First Avenger) Steve/Bucky) 19/1/16)

 

Humpy Humpy

Heaven help the fool who says.  
The Captain in thought and action betrays.  
America’s youth by fucking his friend.  
Who would rather close their minds  
and pretend.  
Can take a running jump.  
It’s not their concern who he might hump. 

 

(Post Winter Soldier) Steve/Bucky) 21/4/16 – 22/4/16)


	16. Chapter 16

Imperfect

Peter imperfect fight in my war.  
Forget your age forget the law.  
Peter stick it to my friends my foes.  
You’re not just one of those ordinary Joes.  
Peter follow me and do what is right.  
Take on their experience take on their might.  
Peter your childhood has come to an end.  
In return you have me as a friend.

 

(Civil War) Tony to Peter) 6/6/16)

 

Hydra’s Angel 

Should you find yourself under his gaze.  
You will die in a bloody haze.

A nightmare that can be bought and sold.  
Myth and mystery a vision to behold.  
Direct soulless calculating and cold.  
Rumours have spread stories have been told.

Should you find yourself under his gaze.  
Your soul will burn in a fiery blaze.

 

(Pre Winter Soldier) Bucky) 15/6/16)

 

Nemesis

Never a part of the popular clique.  
Considered small effete and weak.  
Bursting with anger and never meek.  
Righting wrongs is what you seek.  
Rumours and whispers they call you a freak.  
Believing you have a touch of the Greek.  
Closing ranks and feeding your pique.  
The big boys play beat up the geek.  
Powering yourself destructive streak.

 

(Pre Captain America The First Avenger) Steve) 28/6/16 – 29/6/16)

 

Sandwich With Sauce 

Supersoldier sandwich young meat in-between.  
Lustful and loving more than the average teen.  
He may not be experienced but he is very keen.

Supersoldier lovers passing on their skills.  
Taking him higher than any sort of pills.  
They are worth more than tawdry cheap thrills.

Supersoldier sweethearts daring to take.  
Loving him only for loves sake.  
Their emotions set on fire and no longer opaque.

 

(Post Civil War) Bucky/Peter/Steve) 6/6/16 – 12/6/16)

 

Saintly Sarah

Saintly Sarah you taught your son right from wrong.  
Convinced him though physically weak he is strong.  
His stubborn streak did the rest.  
Putting your nerves through a stringent test.  
Then there is the boy next door.  
Who in the end will want everything and more.  
Your son is already his and you worry.  
Don’t grow up so quickly you think what’s the hurry?  
The world is a hard enough place.  
Without the fear of violence and disgrace.  
Saintly Sarah you’ve done all you can.  
Trust in God he has his plan.

 

(Captain America The First Avenger) Steve/Bucky) 13/4/16 – 15/4/16)

 

Sacred 

Safe for now and out of sight.  
Bucky’s decision does not feel right.  
Steve wants to beg him to stay.  
Instead of sleeping his life away.  
But needs must and words are cruel.  
And Bucky is no one’s fool.  
Holds Steve’s hand asks him to wait.  
Steve nods and smiles before it’s too late.

Steve has no god those days have past.  
He just has Bucky his first and last.  
His Cinderella his Sleeping Beauty.  
And loving him is a sacred duty.

 

(Civil War) Steve/Bucky) 18/6/16)

 

Ire

Abandonment issues? Daddy issues?  
We’ve all got issues Tony.  
But building a homicidal robot.  
Dictatorship for our own good.  
Proof that genius can exclude common sense.  
Just because you can doesn’t mean you should.  
Issues mean nothing there not an excuse Tony.  
Three people hold the blame for this mess.  
You, Steve and that bastard Ross.  
A storm is coming and your family is shattered.  
The door is open and its lock is broken.

 

(Post Civil War) Tony) 26/6/16 – 29/6/16)


	17. Chapter 17

Not To Another Carter, No Sir

Keep your hands off the merchandise sweetheart.  
He’s above your price range and off your shopping list.  
I already have proof of purchase.  
Written in my blood and blotted by my skin.  
He is mine bought and paid for.

 

(Civil War) Bucky to Sharon) 4/7/16) Inspired by Fool Me Twice (Shame On_No, Fuck You) ImBarelyHangingOntoMySanity)

 

Shouldn’t

I shouldn’t love you I shouldn’t care.  
I shouldn’t want to pull your hair.  
I shouldn’t want to make you scream.  
I shouldn’t want to see you cream.

But here I find you in my room.  
Effectively you seal my doom.  
So my fate I will embrace.  
And let our souls tightly enlace.

 

(Post Civil War) Bucky/Peter) 11/6/16 – 21/6/16)

 

English Rose

My English Rose my truly fair.  
There is no woman who can compare.  
With your strength and vitality.  
You make our love a wonderful reality.

My Fragrant Rose my singular beauty.  
You make me want to do my duty.  
We’ll fight this war and we will win.  
Then our life together we will begin.

 

(Captain America The First Avenger) Steve/Peggy) 5/7/16 – 6/7/16)

 

Atonement 

Stevie please I need more.  
He doesn’t care what’s in store.  
Lovely leather supple belt.  
Rosie flesh and sensitive welt.  
Anything he’ll take it all.  
Whip and bleed kneel and crawl.  
Heavenly atonement loving hard hand.  
Each action leaves an invisible brand.

 

(Post Civil War) Steve/Bucky) 14/7/16)

 

Masks

Listening for his Alpha’s tread.  
Lying lazy in their bed.  
Blissful, happy and recently bred.  
Nothing to explain it’s all been said.  
No masks between them just truth instead.

 

(Post Civil War) Bucky/Peter) 16/7/16 -17/7/16)

 

On The Ration

Into her heart and between her thighs.  
This is a love that never lies.  
Fluttering ashes and burning passion.  
Her love isn’t on the ration.  
And yet and still and yet and not.  
He should be satisfied with his lot.  
Love her with both body and soul.  
Even though he isn’t whole.  
Holding her heart and gorging on passion.  
His love he knows is on the ration.

 

(Post Winter Soldier) Steve/Darcy) 2/3/16)

 

R&R

Tony, Tony come out to play.  
While it’s still a sunny day.  
Tony, Tony pretty please.  
Don’t be such a dreadful tease.  
Tony, Tony it’ll be worth your while.  
I’ll fuck you with both power and style.  
Tony, Tony let’s make hay.  
Work can wait another day.

 

(Post Avengers Assemble – Steve/Tony) 11/9/15)


	18. Chapter 18

Shining Red

She didn’t look she only said.  
My life is blood bright shining red.  
I’ve dealt in death and spoken lies.  
There’s been no friends just broken ties.  
So why should I rely on you.  
And trust in what you say is true.  
I’m not a child love will not win.  
It only is a cover for sin.  
But take your shot and watch me duck.  
Don’t call it love just say we fuck.

 

(Pre Avengers Assemble) Natasha/Clint) 9/8/16 – 14/8/16)

 

Firearm

It’s your silver arm.  
That has a certain dangerous charm.  
I’m not afraid and to in love to feel alarm.  
When your hand grips my throat I’m curiously calm.  
Your cold finger tips do not intend me harm.  
It’s the touch of an angel though I sing the psalm  
We are fire one part gasoline the other napalm.  
And I will honour you without a qualm.  
For you are my beloved firearm. 

 

(Post Civil War) Bucky/Peter) 6/8/16)

 

Unwanted 

All there has to be is one defect.  
To make you useless and not due respect.  
Ignored no matter how much you object.  
You’re not fit to fight and slightly suspect.  
Frustrated, angry and unable to connect.  
These emotions you can’t eject.

 

(Captain America The First Avenger) Steve) 4/8/16)

 

Fancy That

If he were a girl I’d marry him quick.  
He’d soon be pregnant and morning sick.  
Yes I would play such a dishonest trick.  
Yes I’m a hypocritical dick.  
Even though I would miss his rock hard prick.

 

(Companion Poem To Unwanted (Captain America The First Avenger) Steve/Bucky) 4/8/16)

 

Threat And A Promise

When I am done you’ll be no more.  
I’ll rip out your humanity at its very core.  
I’ll turn you into my wicket creature.  
Death and destruction your prominent feature.  
Punishment? You’ve seen nothing yet.   
My responsive pretty little pet.

 

(Post Captain America The First Avenger) Creating the Winter Soldier) 23/6/16)

 

Listen To Me

Listen Buck listen to me.   
Together we can both flee.  
When uncover and buried deep.  
We’re a secret we both can keep.  
Never again to be bought or sold.  
No one will force you into their mould.  
Listen Buck listen to me.  
Let’s escape we can be free.

 

(Post Winter Soldier) Steve/Bucky) 7/7/16)

 

Entangled

He comes to their bed needful and fresh.  
His hunger eagerly latching onto them.  
They wonder why and are then just grateful.  
He devours them as he submits to their lust.  
Trapped between them he takes while giving much more.  
Entangled safely in his web.  
He soothes their jaded souls and gives them hope.  
He has tamed them and they don’t care.  
Since they have learned to love him.

 

(Post Civil War) Bucky/Peter/Steve) 30/4/16 – 6/5/16)

 

Hard Times

The times are difficult and the pickings slim.  
But life is not completely grim.  
Food can be scarce and work hard to find.  
Our clothes threadbare and the weather unkind.  
But I have more than most.  
A reason to live and not give up the ghost.  
A reason to smile and even laugh.   
To feel a bit giddy like a proper mooncalf.   
I wish everybody had my kind of luck.  
To have their own Bucky to love and to fuck.

 

(Pre Captain America The First Avenger) Steve/Bucky) 25/5/16 – 24/7/16) 

 

Not Even

Not lovers not even friends.  
This is how our arrangement ends.  
A ghost a memory from your past.  
Made sure our contract couldn’t last.  
You turned away and would not stay.  
I lashed out and made you pay.  
You dropped the shield without regret.  
Would that we had never met.

 

(Companion Poem To Hard Times (Civil War) Tony) 26/7/16)


	19. Chapter 19

Bucky Boy

Bucky boy I’ll make it clear.  
You have plenty of things to fear.  
Yes I know you’re a fucking queer.  
And I will skewer you on my spear.

Bucky boy I’ll bite your nape.  
As your body I fuck and rape.  
Stretch your hole and make it gape.

Bucky boy I’ll make you tame.  
End all hope put out your flame.  
Let you carry all the blame.

Bucky boy the world will sneer.  
Even those who hold you dear.  
Everyone will taunt and jeer.

 

(Bucky/Rumlow) 2/10/15)

 

Frozen

The cold burns leaving scars unseen.  
It has entered his tattered soul and crippled it.  
He is numb he is nothing.   
The only thing he has left is to obey.  
Then a voice and one word Bucky.  
Who the hell is Bucky?  
And he runs and he runs.  
Until he finally runs back to Steve.

 

(Post Winter Soldier) Steve/Bucky) 27/8/15 – 1/9/16)

 

Thaw

This isn’t about love.  
This is about power and control.  
But by all means window dress it with love.  
If it makes you feel better.  
If it gives you permission to act.  
To give me what I need a handler a master.  
No this isn’t about love.  
Sometimes I think its payment.  
Other times that it’s a fucking miracle.   
But it’s not about love, it isn’t I tell you.  
And one day you may even believe it.

 

(Post Winter Soldier) Companion Poem To Frozen  
(Steve/Bucky) Bucky’s recovery) 19/9/15 – 1/9/16)

 

Clay And Silver

A boyish wispy young man.  
Certainly not with a concrete plan.  
Chasing villains and making them pay.  
But in real life he has feet of clay.  
In the shadows lurks his love.  
Silver hand in supple glove.  
Lovers that are winter and spring.  
Bucky has already chosen the ring.  
To bind them together and never to part.  
He loves this boy who has stolen his heart.

 

(Post Civil War) Bucky/Peter) 2/6/16 – 12/6/16)

 

Steve

Head, heart and balls.  
Without trying the man enthralls.  
A presence in every room.  
Bringing hope and expelling doom.

 

(Post Avengers Assemble) Steve) 19/6/16)

 

Winter Bucky

Silent, impassive and ever ready.  
Cool, calm and completely steady.  
He has rewritten every test.  
Deadly survivor best of best.

 

(Post Winter Soldier) Bucky) Companion Poem To Steve) 19/6/16)

 

Bereft

She looked and saw.  
She wanted more.  
She felt the need to rend and paw.

Though stood quite still and blessed the day.  
They felt her gaze and looked her way.  
She slowly smiled at their display.

 

Their hurts unhealed.  
Their needs revealed.  
Made certain that their fates were sealed.

She made them beg she made them cry.  
She made them want to live and die.  
They made her happy enough to sigh.

War has the habit of crushing dreams.  
Tearing them apart at the very seams.  
Ignoring anguish and silencing screams.

She stands alone she is bereft.  
At the soul destroying theft.  
Her boys are gone and she is left.

 

(Captain America The First Avenger) Steve/Peggy/Bucky) 3/8/16)


	20. Chapter 20

Telegram For Mr & Mrs Barnes

Take a soldier and train him well.  
Send him away to fight in hell.  
Expect him not to flinch or cry.  
Tell him he must silently die.  
Inform his family of his heroic deed.  
Tell them he filled a desperate need.  
Then forget and return to the front.  
Continue the fight continue the hunt.  
Leave his mother to cry and rage.  
Never to turn that blood stained page.  
Leave his sisters bereft of a brother.  
An empty space that can’t be filled by another.  
See his father unable to grieve.  
Then be thankful and take your leave.

 

(Captain America The First Avenger) 10/11/16)

 

Another

Another crash another bang.  
Another reason to say go hang.  
Another day another night.  
Another time I might take flight.  
Another sin another cross.  
Another reason to pitch and toss.  
Another nightmare another crime.  
Another excuse not worth a dime.  
Another reason why I’ve lied.  
One day I’ll run away and hide.

 

(Age Of Ultron) Bruce Banner) 22/10/16)

 

Snare

Peter catch the nasty mugger.  
Chase the horrible violent slugger.  
Bind him tight and bind him fast.  
Deliver him to the police at last.  
Come the dawn its back to school.  
Keep your head don’t play the fool.  
Part time job and Annt May.  
Then the night and out to play.  
Peter plays the game to win.  
Catch the villain and stop the sin.  
Peter tracks them to their lair.  
Peter is caught in his own snare. 

 

(Civil War) Peter Parker) 21/10/16)

 

Whirlpool

Woken to a world that has never stopped spinning.  
Not at the finish but far from the beginning.  
Caught in the middle lost and alone.  
Chilled right down to the very bone.  
Not quite living but death out of reach.  
Left with learning what this time might teach.

 

(Post Captain America The First Avenger) Steve) 13/6/16)

 

Notebook

Words in a notebook hurried and scribbled.  
Capturing memories that have slowly dribbled.   
Acid drops that cruelly sting.  
Even so to each memory you cling.  
Brutal recall scrambled emotions.  
A disbeliever muttering devotions.  
Until and when and this and that.  
Nightmare landscape and lurking rat.  
Gone to ground and buried deep.  
Memories and secrets you have to keep.

 

(Civil War) Bucky) 24/8/16)

 

Firm Grasp 

Darcy has done this before.  
It’s in her touch and in her tone.  
Dominance radiates from her and calls to them.  
She doesn’t need to raise her voice.  
They listen however softly she speaks.  
Darcy doesn’t spare the rod nor withhold the crop.  
Plentiful in her praise when they are good.  
Generous in her discipline when they are not.  
Their world held in her firm grasp.  
She orders and they obey.  
Belonging to Darcy is life and happiness.

 

(Post Winter Soldier) Steve/Darcy/Bucky) 3/11/15)


	21. Chapter 21

Looking Back

Looking back it’s a wonder that people didn’t guess.  
That there weren’t accusations of vice aimed our way.  
That children weren’t warned against us.  
That women didn’t avert their eyes and tut.  
That the local priest didn’t damn us to hell.  
I have to believe that they choose not to see.  
That in general we were surrounded by good people.  
People who I will always choose to protect.  
As they protected two young men in the uncertain past. 

 

(Post Avengers Assemble) Steve/Bucky) 14/1/16 – 1/9/16)

 

Squeeze Tight

Exploring fingers on his cock.  
Flesh willing and hard as a rock.  
Hidden quiet desperate and horny.  
When there alone everything turns porny.  
Talented fingers sure and right.  
Suddenly halt and then squeeze tight.  
Passion peaks and the world disappears.  
An answering moan is all he hears.  
It’s worth the risk he’ll pay what’s due.  
He’ll call it love because it’s true.

 

(Captain America The First Avenger) Steve/Bucky) 9/3/16 – 11/3/16)

 

Small Haven

Sexy high heels and clinging stockings.  
Specialist club and all night lock-ins.  
Tight pencil skirt and silky blouse.  
Everything that this club allows.  
Men are women and girls are boys.  
The odd and the strange play with their toys.  
And there’s pretty Stevie right by his side.  
In this small haven they don’t have to hide.

 

(Captain America The First Avenger) Steve/Bucky) 11/3/16)

 

First Love

They fuck him long and fuck him slow.  
They tell him yes and sometimes no.  
They hold him close and bring him peace.  
With each and every blissful release.  
This is first love he suffers it gladly.  
He wants them, needs them very badly.  
Until they force him from their side.  
He will enjoy this lustful ride.

 

(Post Civil War) Bucky/Peter/Steve) 8/5/16 – 26/5/16)

 

The Asset

Time to shape the world again time to kill.  
No choice deeds must be done.  
He is the Asset built to obey no questions asked.  
Instead they ask Asset do you understand   
and he merely nods.

 

(Winter Soldier) Bucky) 27/8/15)


	22. Chapter 22

Super Soldiers

Super soldiers in the corner kissing.  
Super soldiers loving in plain sight.  
Tony would like to know what he’s missing.  
Tony would like to taste and bite.

Super soldiers smirk performing just for him.  
Super soldiers know his wanton game.  
Tony is now waiting no longer so grim.  
Tony likes their lascivious aim.

Three in a bed is a tight squeeze.  
Large strong hands push apart knees.  
Warm wet mouth eager to please.  
The time is now they do not tease. 

Super soldiers milk him dry.  
Super soldiers make him fly.  
Super soldiers make him want to live not die.

 

(Post Winter Soldier) Steve/Bucky/Tony) 17/10/16)

 

Broken And Old

My story is a glorious thing I’m told.  
My image is worth its weight in gold.  
But my heart is empty and my soul is cold.  
My blood is thin and I feel so old.  
My life it seems has been bought and sold.  
Should I complain they just smile and scold.  
There only concern is I’m back in the fold.  
So excuse me if your lies so bright and bold.  
Fail to take root and will never take hold.  
For I’m not just a story that you’ve been told.  
I’m also a man out of time that is broken and old.

 

(Avengers Assemble) Steve) 20/2/17)

 

The Final Girlfriend

Accused of rolling in the dirt.  
In a tone of loathing and self pitying hurt.  
Go play in the mud with the rest of the swine.  
There you’ll find Rogers she said by design.  
She turned on her heel and walked away.  
Having had her hateful say.  
He swore off girls and promised himself.  
To stick with Steve and remain on the shelf.

 

(Captain America The First Avenger) Steve/Bucky) 29/7/16)

 

Thinking Of You

Sweet Peter darling boy.  
With my heart you gently toy.  
Sweet Peter lovely lad.  
How I hate to see you sad.  
Sweet Peter graceful and light.  
I hold you in my heart and sight.  
Sweet Peter my dream come true.  
Only you may tell me what to do.  
Sweet Peter love of my life.  
With you by my side I can handle   
all strife.

 

(Post Civil War) Bucky/Peter) 20/9/16 – 22/9/16)

 

Myth Mistaken

The myth that superheroes never cry.  
Is nothing but an outright lie.  
Nothing is as it appears.  
They are made to hide their tears.  
If you could see behind their mask.  
You would take their handlers to task.  
Depression isn’t only for the everyday man.  
It can even hit those that protect and plan.

 

(Marvel Cinematic Universe) 24/4/16)


	23. Chapter 23

Buckyboo

He calls you his Buckyboo.  
He loves to be alone with you.  
He loves to kiss and bill and coo.  
You love it to what can you do?

You call him Stevie and kiss him back.  
You’ve never lost your sensual knack.  
In this one talent you have no lack.  
This is your favourite type of attack.

You let him bill you let him coo.  
He lets you tell him what to do.  
This is your very special glue.  
You’re stuck with him he’s stuck   
with you.

 

(Post Winter Soldier) Steve/Bucky)12/4/17)

 

Bitten Lips

Sweat lick skin laboured breathing.  
Seed stained stomach and thighs.  
Fleeting bruises bitten lips I love you.

Shaped to your desires.  
Gentled, tamed and made whole.  
Possessed, protected forgiven I love you.

Spread before you, following your lead,   
asking for your all.  
I love you.

 

(Post Winter Soldier) Steve/Bucky) 6/9/15 – 12/3/16)

 

Is That A Cape?

Cowl, spandex, is that a cape?  
Guarding a modern dangerous landscape.  
Our aim never to let the villain escape.  
While people gasp, gaze and gape.  
Our life is no prank or silly jape.  
We save this world, keep it shipshape.   
Cowl, spandex drop that cape.  
We get into every violent scrape.

 

(Post Avengers Assemble) 25/10/16)

 

Brave New World

The stories they have spun.  
The lies they’ve told on my behalf.  
When the truth is I wanted to die.  
Heroism was just a by-product of suicide.  
I am not thankful to be back.  
I am sick at heart and weary.  
Without the one who completes me.  
I do not miss my world I miss my man.  
I miss Bucky and without him   
nothing else matters.

 

(Post Avengers Assemble) Steve/Bucky) 10/2/15)

 

Flammable

Peggy beautiful strong dame.  
Knew the rules of this shady game.  
At first sight she staked her claim.  
Both male animals flushed with shame.  
But their need they couldn’t tame.  
Bared their bodies for her to maim.  
Set her alight and bathed in the flame.

 

(Captain America The First Avenger) Steve/Peggy/Bucky) 24/4/16)


	24. Chapter 24

Webbing

Through the air and up the wall.  
Never a thought that you might fall.  
A flash of red and sticky threads.  
As you fly high above their heads.  
Some they trust and some do not.  
Many simply think you’re hot.  
But they don’t know or care to see.  
How hard your life can really be.  
Take off your mask and go to school.  
Where no one thinks that you are cool.  
Concentrate you know you can.  
This is not the time to plot and plan.  
Save that for the coming night.  
When you can web and track and fight.

 

(Spider Man: Homecoming) Peter Parker) 21/7/17 – 22/7/17)

 

What Will Be

My heart says stay my head says flee.  
My libido burns with carnal glee.  
My conscience begs to set him free.  
I can’t so what will be will be.

To think that he would hate I’m queer.  
That is my one creeping fear.  
Tonight I’ll drink far too much beer.  
False courage to make my intentions clear.

First love first kiss.  
First lust first bliss.  
I am so scared that I could piss.

 

(Captain America The First Avenger) Steve/Bucky) 14/7/17 – 22/7/17)

 

Personal War

Tony got to him first.  
It was just luck that he didn’t   
end up dead or cursed.  
Instead Peter was dropped into   
a very personal war.  
Between adults wanting to settle   
a score.  
The winner has yet to be declared.  
The public have every right to be scared.  
Dictatorship has taken root.  
Wearing a well cut expensive suit.  
Tony is its face its leading man.  
I wonder if it was part of Tony’s plan.  
To oppress a minority and curtail   
free speech.  
While continuing to give orders   
and loudly preach.  
Tony starring in his own drama.  
Hero stance and shiny armour.  
When he is standing in the rubble.  
Do you think he’ll believe it’s been   
worth all the trouble?

 

(Civil War) Tony) 1/3/17 – 7/3/17)

 

Two Little Boys

Two little boys thick as thieves.  
Short pants and rolled up sleeves.  
Scraped up knees eyes shining bright.  
Never running from a fight.  
Two little boys friends for life.  
Never a thought of future strife.  
Cops and robbers playing catch.  
They are each other’s perfect match.  
Two little boys hopeful and naïve.  
Unknowing of what they will achieve.  
But just for now let them be what they will.  
Never knowing they will have to kill.

 

(Captain America The First Avenger) Steve/Bucky) 13/7/17)


	25. Chapter 25

Whimper

Nephew mine slim and firm.  
How I love to make you squirm.  
Bite your lip and pinch your nipples.  
Watch you as sensation triples.  
To your limits and one step more.  
Make you whimper, clutch and claw.  
Peg you hard and fuck you slow.  
Force you high and bring you low.  
Nephew mine I hold the key.   
And always you’ll belong to me.

 

(Spider Man: Homecoming) Peter/May) 27/7/17) Aunt by marriage) 

 

Compensation 

Steve, Tony and even Sam.  
Really seem to give a damn.  
That my life has sense and reason.  
Everything within its season.  
That I experience every sensation.  
As if it is some sort of compensation.  
A walk in the park a swim in the pool.  
Laugh at a joke act like a tool.  
Taste each flavour try all temptations.  
Dance with people take part in flirtations.  
This life is just another cage.  
In which I live in which I rage.  
Behind the scenes and out of sight.  
There’s only me I have to fight. 

 

(Post Civil War) Bucky) 25/7/17)

 

Defeat 

He stripped your bones bare.  
Then carried you back to his lair.  
Tinkered with your broken heart   
causing it to love.  
He thrust his hand into your glove.  
You begged, you swore, you told   
him lies.  
He made you scream and loved your   
cries.  
He battered your body and burnt your   
soul.  
Not caring that he left you less then whole.  
You took it all but needed more.  
Became his desperate willing whore.  
His smile was cool his eyes were hard.  
He put a stop to the charade.   
Roughly used, aching and sore.  
He threw you out and closed the door.

 

(Spider Man: Homecoming) Peter/Adrian) 26/7/17)

 

Fair Warning

Here we are and here we go.  
Souls no longer pure as snow.  
On the run fighting friends.  
Not a care how it all ends.  
Two steps ahead and lying low.  
At your side your long lost beau.  
This is for you this is for him.  
You haven’t done this on a whim.  
You’ve given enough and so has he.  
So everyone should let you be.  
There is no fairness in this world.  
And so they’ll march there flags unfurled.  
Dead is dead though not for them.  
For you they’ll play requiem.   
This is real life and not a game.  
If you get killed you are to blame. 

 

(Civil War) Steve/Bucky) 30/7/17 – 31/7/17)


	26. Chapter 26

Unhappy

Like a puppy he is hot on my heels.  
Not caring what this display reveals.  
Each and every day my telephone rings.  
He needs to talk and tell me things.  
Whether I’m busy never enters his head.  
Hell at times I’ve been fucking in bed.  
But he is eager to spread his wings.  
And so my telephone rings and rings.

 

(Spider Man: Homecoming) Happy) 6/8/17)

 

The Fall

There is no guilt nor an excuse.  
For my part in his misuse.  
Peter is due some of the blame.  
As in general he feels no shame.  
It seems I hold him in my thrall.  
He needs to kneel and begs to crawl.  
It is not me I don’t seduce.  
And yet he’s knocked my morals loose.  
He bares his body I stake my claim.  
This is his choice this is his aim.  
With no regret no none at all.  
We cling together as we both fall. 

 

(Spider Man: Homecoming) Peter/May) 4/8/17) Aunt by marriage) 

 

Scavenger 

While I think that you are wilfully blind.  
You believe I’m a danger to mankind.  
Nothing close to the truth my pretty spider.  
Its family its survival that has made   
me an outsider.  
I’m not by nature cruel or unkind.  
Just a man who has become criminally inclined.  
Your good friend Tony was the decider.  
That selfish entitled spoilt joyrider.  
Take a moment and clear your mind.  
Think it over and I think you’ll find.  
That I’ve never been a weak back slider.  
Nor a conditioned unthinking simple insider.  
One day I’ll be free and time will rewind.  
Do you think that by then I’ll still want to   
be kind?

 

(Post Spider Man: Homecoming) Adrian Toomes) 1/8/17)


	27. Chapter 27

Lovely Boy

My lovely boy my delightful brat.  
Its wrong believe me I realize that.  
Still at night I crawl into your bed.  
You’ve learnt to be quiet that nothing   
should be said.  
Between my legs and in my cunt.  
Chasing pleasure on the hunt.  
A boy’s libido is strong and hot.  
Not experience I would ever boycott.  
You enjoy it now don’t you lie.  
The truth is shown in every sigh.  
The way I take and how you give.  
Wants every part of me to live.  
Your mine to have and mine to mould.  
Continue to do as you’re told.  
Everything will work out just fine.  
My clever boy just toe the line.

 

(Spider Man: Homecoming) Peter/May) 3/8/17) Aunt by marriage) 

 

Homecoming

Liz kissed me and my world stood still.  
Liz kissed me an indecent thrill.  
Liz kissed me with surprising skill.  
Liz kissed me and I lost my chill.  
Liz kissed me my control is nil.

I touched her and my touch was tender.  
I touched her body lithe and slender.  
I touched her in her glory and splendour.  
I touched her no return to sender.  
I touched her never minding gender.

She is the one that I prefer.  
She is the one who is my spur.  
She is the one that makes me purr.  
She is the one there’ll be no transfer.  
She is the one and I love her.

 

(Spider Man: Homecoming) Michelle/Liz) 11/8/17 – 12/8/17)

 

Sweetheart

Sweetheart you have not seen the last of me.  
My lovely I will escape and break free.  
Beloved then watch out beware.  
For I will be everywhere.  
Around every corner and behind every door.  
Until I know your every weakness and flaw.  
Tear off your mask expose your name.  
Leave you battered, broken and lame.  
No one will want you no one will care.  
Then I will make you my natural heir.  
You’ll be my son, my brother, my lover.  
For you there will be no other.  
Together we will plunder and maraud.  
This sweetheart will be my reward.

 

(Spider Man: Homecoming) Peter/Adrian) 6/8/17 – 7/8/17)

 

Worth It

Steve you make me ready and hard.  
Stand to attention in every regard.  
Give me an order make me comply.  
Obeying you takes me wonderfully high.  
You send me soaring yet hold me down.  
In your control I can safely drown.  
Healing each and every defect.  
You have my love and all my respect.   
Simply being near you makes me smile.  
Never think you aren’t worth my while.

 

(Captain America The First Avenger) Steve/Bucky) 8/8/17 – 14/8/17)


	28. Chapter 28

Crush

He doesn’t love you the way I do.  
He doesn’t give you what you’re due.  
He’s hiding something and that’s not good.  
He’ll never treat you like he should.  
You’re at the bottom of his list.  
For him sometimes you don’t exist.  
It hurts to see you unhappy and sad.  
I can’t understand why he treats you so bad.

 

(Spider Man: Homecoming) Michelle/Liz) 23/8/17)

 

Hers

She offers her foot and I kiss her toes.  
I am content my heartbeat slows.  
She pulls away I am bereft.  
It is a most horrendous theft.  
A push and I am on my back.  
Straddled she gives my dick a smack.  
Sharp nails scratch and strong thighs squeeze.  
I only want to serve and please.  
By her strong hard my passion stirs.  
She is not mine but I am hers.

 

(Spider Man: Homecoming) Peter/May) 22/8/17) Aunt by marriage)

 

Registration

Don’t ask questions don’t be a bore.  
Why should you know what’s in store.  
You are here to kill, fight and fall.  
Do as you’re told don’t think at all.  
You’re a weapon in your government’s control.  
When you signed on the trade-off was your soul.

 

(Civil War) Ross) 16/8/17)

 

Wet Dream

Touch me tender touch me rough.  
Do it all I call your bluff.  
Tickle my tonsils with your tongue.  
Really I’m not that highly strung.  
For this scene I’m your piece of fluff.  
Fuck me Daddy do your stuff.  
Show me that you’re hard and hung.  
Prove to me I am that young.

 

(Post Avengers Assemble) Steve/Tony) 3/8/17)


	29. Chapter 29

The Soldier

Humpty Dumpty sat on a wall.  
The Soldier took aim and he did fall.  
Wee Willie Winkie candle and cap.   
The Soldier didn’t give a crap.  
Little Miss Muffet tuffet and all.  
The Soldier didn’t miss or even stall.  
Little Jack Horner backed into a corner.  
The Soldier’s a killer not a mourner.  
Georgie Porgie dropped his pie.  
The Soldier ignored his horrified cry.  
Next was beautiful Daisy Bell.  
The Soldier sent her straight to hell.  
Lady Bird, Lady Bird, your children are dead.  
The Soldier has left them covered in red.  
That hungry boy Tommy Tucker.  
The Soldier got that little fucker.  
Whichever universe and whoever you might be.  
The Soldier will get you, you’ll never be free.

 

(Winter Soldier)Bucky) 9/9/17 – 10/9/17)

 

Like Peggy

Men fight wars women wait and shed tears.  
Women that don’t face taunts and jeers.  
Unnatural women frigid men say.  
Women are meant for family and play.  
Women like Peggy don’t see it that way.  
They want to take their place in the fray.   
Prove their worth and take a stand.  
Fighting for their rights and land.

 

(Captain America The First Avenger)Peggy) 14/9/17)

 

Without Consent

Distrust, disrespect, loathing you might say.  
All these emotions come into play.  
Add betrayal to the rest.  
It’s safe to say you’ve failed the test.  
Shouldn’t you look happier at least you’ve been laid.  
No without thanks I don’t need your aide.  
Leave me alone I don’t want your touch.  
Not that it matters to you very much.  
Imperfect alpha violent halfwit.  
You think that you’re right and don’t give a shit.  
I’m stuck with you however I feel.  
With that dark thought I just can’t deal.

 

(Spider Man: Homecoming) Peter/Tony) 10/6/17)

 

Dressed To Kill

Tight skirts and glittery tops.  
Bucky pulls out all the stops.  
Pretty bows and sparkling bangles.  
Bucky is trying all the angles.  
Glossy lips and painted nails.  
Against convention Bucky rails.  
Silky stockings and high heels.  
Helps Bucky cope with his ordeals.

 

(Post Civil War) Bucky) 11/9/17)

 

On Hold

Unmaking a man so he is incomplete.  
All in the name of Hydra’s elite.  
Fine tune his body lock down his mind.  
Make sure your weapon is fit and streamlined.  
Don’t sympathize he’s not like you.  
Empathy is something you would never do.  
Has there ever been such cruel blindness.  
To remove someone’s free will and with hold   
all kindness. 

 

(Winter Soldier) Bucky) 21/8/17)


	30. Chapter 30

Lush

The boy’s cheeks were pinking.  
What the hell was Tony thinking?  
Parker should be out of reach.  
This was something he shouldn’t teach.  
A girl Parker’s age should receive that blush.  
Not an old recovering regretful lush.  
He’s underage that should be that.  
But Parker’s such a beautiful brat.  
That Tony wants to take that beauty.  
To hell with morals, right and duty.  
Parker will be his Helen Of Troy.  
With mass destruction and very little joy.

 

(Spider Man: Homecoming) Peter/Tony) 27/8/17)

 

Flesh And Blood

A living weapon of flesh and blood.  
It has no use for right or good.  
It doesn’t think it has no morals.  
With its orders it seldom quarrels.  
It doesn’t care it cannot yearn.  
It’s quick to move and fast to learn.  
Just see it on a killing spree.  
A deadly weapon you must agree.

 

(Pre Winter Soldier)Bucky) 26/9/17)

 

Less Than Zero

The gift of long life and growing old.  
Is not a right so I’ve been told.  
Yet I am old but somehow not.  
I don’t fit in the average slot.  
I am alone my friends are dead.  
Bittersweet memories fill my head.  
My thoughts are mixed my actions bold.  
Strangers sigh they nag and scold.  
Why should I care all they see is the hero.  
Steve Rogers rated less than zero.  
Yes it’s petty but I don’t care.  
My war should be over leaving me time to spare.  
They say its depression and maybe there right.  
But still they use me to fight the good fight.

 

(Post Captain America The First Avenger) Steve) 18/8/17)

 

Hearth

Bucky recall, Bucky remember.  
Life is a flame not a dying ember.  
I’ll be your hearth your grate and fender.  
Stoke your fire and be your defender.  
The lick of your flame feeds my hunger.  
Where you’re concerned I’m a whoremonger.  
Bucky burn me and wash me in your flame.  
I’m here for you to take and reclaim.

 

(Civil War) Steve/Bucky)22/9/17)


	31. Chapter 31

Child Soldier

Tony’s new weapon Tony’s new chattle.  
Did very well in his first battle.  
He wanted to help complete Tony’s aims.  
Thinking it’s nothing but war games.  
Child soldier naive and headstrong.  
Believing that Tony can do no wrong.  
Tony’s misplaced prejudice and pride.  
Makes him take everything in his stride.  
Soon this child soldier will be forced to learn.  
That even heroes can end up in a funeral urn.

 

(Civil War) Peter/Tony) 24/8/17 – 6/9/17)

 

Everything And Nothing 

There is nothing you can say.  
That will make me walk away.  
It took a life time to find you.  
Now I aim to stick like glue.  
To have you by my side.  
Am I dreaming? Have I died?  
I don’t care what people think.  
You can take me to the brink.  
There is nothing they can say.  
To make me send you away.

 

(Post Civil War) Steve/Bucky)29/7/17)

 

Rip And Rend 

We come to the end to find a beginning.  
The world it seems never ceases its spinning.  
There’s always evil breeding somewhere.  
That needs to be stamped on with vigour and flair.  
Property damage and violent death.  
It’ll never be different don’t hold your breath.  
Heroes and villains will rip and rend.  
A vicious circle that will never end.

 

(Marvel Cinematic Universe) 5/9/17)


	32. Chapter 32

Sweet Stevie

Stevie sweet Stevie beautiful boy.  
With your soft hair I gently toy.

Stevie my Stevie simply all mine.  
You never leave me to doubt and pine.

Stevie sweet Stevie I need no wife.  
All I need is you in my life.

Stevie my Stevie fire and fury.  
You are my judge you are my jury.

Stevie sweet Stevie lover and friend.  
I’ll stand by you right to the end.

Stevie my Stevie beautiful boy.  
You are my world you are my joy.

 

(Pre Captain America The First Avenger) Steve/Bucky) 30/9/15 – 1/10/15)

 

Walking Wounded

He didn’t find me instead we found him.  
My sainted Sam we found him.  
Trapped him like an animal in a dingy room.  
Hoarsely he asked for help but not expecting it.  
Sam and his contacts to the rescue.  
He doesn’t speak much a dangerous ghost.  
Eyes watchful ever ready to react to  
the unexpected.  
He has returned to the old patterns of a life  
time ago.  
Protective of my person at all costs.  
His tattered personality now anchored to my own.  
We are the walking wounded.  
Hell even Sam fits the description.  
Though still ready to fight for freedom.  
Or more truthfully Bucky and Sam will fight for me.  
Die for me my inner voice whispers.

 

(Civil War) Steve/Bucky) 9/9/15 – 25/2/18)

 

Dignified 

My desire is to debauch your image of purity.  
Dirty that fine body untidy that silky hair.  
Mark you both inside and out.  
Then watch as the bruises fade far too quickly.  
Give yourself over to my vigorous love.  
Let me sully your virtue and soak you in decadence.  
There is no one as dignified as the dead Steve.  
Life demands a mess in the physical and emotional.  
Let me make you human and I’ll let you make me care.

 

(Post Avengers Assemble) Tony/Steve) 18/9/15 – 25/2/18)

 

Numbers

This is me loving you.

One two,   
Don’t be blue.  
Three four,  
It’s not a chore.   
Five six,   
Let’s dance and mix.  
Seven eight,   
Nibble at the bait.   
Nine ten,   
Forsake all men.  
Eleven twelve,   
Talk and delve.  
Thirteen fourteen  
What’s past has been.

You shall forever be my queen.

 

(Spider Man: Homecoming) Michelle/Liz) 9/8/17)


	33. Chapter 33

Merry Go Round

The days are long the nights to short.  
For you to do the things you aught.  
Villains work both night and day.  
You feel the urge to make them pay.  
A job well done is your aim.  
Every wrong doer is fair game.  
Points for webbing more for quips.  
With a smile upon your lips.  
On the search for villains to thwart.  
Like it is an Olympic sport.  
Then holy hell its back to school.  
Where everyone thinks you’re a fool.  
Make no waves keep your head down.  
Try not to make the teachers frown.  
Put up with Flash and show no powers.  
Have no day dreams in which he cowers.  
Your life is nothing but a merry go round.  
Where you quietly lurk in the background.  
But come the night and come the foe.  
They will reap just what they sow.

 

(Spider Man: Homecoming) Peter) 21/7/17 – 15/8/17)

 

Fallen

If you’re thinking of him when you kiss me.  
Then stop and walk away.  
If you need to be drunk to fuck me.  
Then don’t.  
If you love him then why are you with me?  
It doesn’t make sense at all.  
Just tell me I’m wrong I’ll believe you.  
But somehow I know that you won’t.  
Please stop before I love you.  
Don’t make me take that fall.

 

(Post Avengers Assemble) Steve/Tony – Bruce) 3/12/17 – 21/2/18)

 

Dragons

Out of the shadows again by his side.  
Given back honour, purpose and pride.  
Shield is Hydra well what do you know?  
We both are ready and systems are go.  
Remove the infection and sear the flesh.  
And any remaining must start afresh.  
But not with us we’ll be on our way.  
With many more dragons we’ve yet to slay.

 

(Post Winter Soldier) Steve/Bucky) 3/12/17 – 21/2/18)


	34. Chapter 34

These poems are inspired by my feelings as I wait to see Infinity War. Apart from fretting that Steve or Bucky might be killed, I’m looking forward to it and will be taking plenty of hankies with me!

 

Time Gentlemen 

Its time my darlings to battle and smite.  
Its time to be the public’s brave knight.  
Its time to set the world alight.  
Its time to finish this bloody rite.  
Its time to stand and time to blight.  
Its time to kill with outright spite.  
And even though the words are trite.  
We’ll fight this war with all our might.  
The end is near it is in sight.

 

(Infinity War) 20/4/18)

 

Justifications 

Back into cryo my conscience to park.  
Into the coldness and welcoming dark.  
Better the soldier be still and caged.  
To keep him from being deeply enraged.  
Yes it’s better to sleep unknowing and deep.  
Far from my memories and the secrets they keep.  
My Steve as always will sigh then cope.  
Battered and bloody but still full of hope.

 

(Civil War) POV Bucky) Steve/Bucky) 18/4/18)

 

On Repeat

The war for us has never ended.  
Peace a thing we’ve never befriended.  
The next battle is never the last.  
It’s never a thing we can put in our past.  
So I hope that this one is it.  
Where we either die or quit.  
Death might be a welcome release.  
But better still can we just live in peace.

 

(Infinity War) POV Steve) Steve/Bucky) 18/4/18)

 

What Would I Do?

And what would I do if I lost you?  
The tears, the bitterness, the pain.  
Alone left behind in the blood bath.  
That war in its kindness will bring.  
A rebel, my saviour and reason.  
Wiped from my life and this earth.  
And what I would do is to curse you.  
And wish I had never been birthed.

 

(Infinity War) POV Bucky) Steve/Bucky) 18/4/18)

 

A Safe Tomorrow

The end is near my time is done.  
My type of hero has had its run.  
There’s more to come but not for me.  
I’ve done my best and paid my fee.  
In blood and bone and death and sorrow.  
That you may have your safe tomorrow.  
This is no wild hell born caprice.  
It’s time to go and find some peace.  
There’s room within your fickle heart.  
For brand new heroes as I depart.  
I shed no tears I’m tired and done.  
You must admit you’ve had your fun.

 

(This is from Steve’s point of view but could easily be any character from Infinity War who is killed or retired) 18/4/18)


End file.
